As display devices excellent in high brightness and high definition, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and the like are put in practical use in place of conventional color cathode ray tubes. Moreover, among others, as those allowing for higher brightness, various types of panel type display devices such as an electron emission type display device, an organic electroluminescence display device characterized in low power dissipation, and the like, are put in practical use or are in preliminary stages for practical use.
Patent documents related to the electron emission type display device include Patent Document 1 (JP-A-9-283059), Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2000-21335), Patent Document 3 (JP-A-8-22782), etc. In this type of display device, a back panel in which a plurality of thin film type electron sources are formed in the inner surface of a first glass substrate, and a front panel in which an anode and a fluorescent substance are formed in the inner surface of a second glass substrate, the inner surface of the second glass substrate being opposite to an electron source forming surface of the first glass substrate, are oppositely arranged at a predetermined interval, and the first glass substrate constituting the back panel and the second glass substrate constituting the front panel are bonded together at an outer peripheral inner edge via a sealing frame that is preferably made of glass, thereby constituting an airtight container (also referred to as a vacuum container, in this case).    (Patent Document 1) JP-A-9-283059    (Patent Document 2) JP-A-2000-21335    (Patent Document 3) JP-A-8-22782